Recueil Aventures: Mouvement perpétuel
by Yuma Kurotsuki
Summary: Petit recueil de textes sur Enoch. /!\ Présence de mort, de torture et d'un tas de truc pas génial à vivre mais que j'adore décrire. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Préface :**

 **Bonjours tout le monde !**

 **Ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver au milieu de mes chasses aux pokemon**

 **En triant mes fanfiction en format papier, je me suis rendue compte que j'en possédais beaucoup qui mériteraient d'être publiées, et qu'elles étaient toutes reliées par le même fil rouge. Quoi de mieux qu'un recueil donc, pour vous les présenter ?**

 **Il est un personnage d'Aventure en particulier, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Un PNG mystérieux, charismatique, décalé et parfois effrayant, probablement le plus puissants qu'on ait croisé dans la série . Je pense que vous l'avez deviné de qui il s'agit, mon recueil traitera de Enoch.**

 **Pour les rating de mes histoires, j'ai placé le tout en «M» mais c'est assez fluctuant en fait. Je redéfinirai à chaque chapitre. Présence d'un lemon dans la dernière histoire mais il est annoncé et vous pourrez le sauter.**

 **L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété du grand Mahyar, MJ et maître des dés.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! o/))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ce recueil. Malgré quelques images assez cru, je le situerais rating K+, je ne pense pas que l'histoire dérangerais un enfant, en tout cas elle ne m'aurais pas dérangé à cet âge là (- On parle de la petite fille qui, à six ans, était amoureuse de Orochimaru? -Oh ça va!). Enfin, dans l'ensemble l'histoire est soft, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture ! *cœurs***

* * *

 **A qui dîne avec le Diable...**

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la mosaïque disparate des toitures d'Oxenfurt, la capitale du nord du Cratère. Exceptionnellement, les rues grouillaient de vie les jours de marché ne souffraient d'aucun couvre-feu. Pour l'occasion les grandes avenues avaient été débarrassées de leurs sans-abris et de leur tas d'immondices, les premiers avaient trouvé refuge dans les bas-quartiers et les seconds achevaient de se putréfier à l'extrême limite de ces mêmes bas-quartiers, les gardes chargés de leurs acheminement n'ayant pas osé s'aventurer plus loin. Les routes pavées du centre-ville luisaient encore de la dernière averse, l'eau s'accumulait dans ses nombreuses dépressions pour former d'immenses flaques boueuses à la profondeur incertaine. Accroupis au bord de l'une d'elle, un gamin au visage maculé de boue s'amusait avec une étrange poupée de bois et de fer. D'une vingtaine de centimètre environ elle avait été entièrement mécanisée par son créateur pour danser et tourner sur elle même dans un sens puis dans l'autre, sans jamais devoir s'arrêter ou se faire remonter. Quelques passants étrangés à la ville s'arrêtaient parfois pour observer de loin la curiosité, vêtus de riches atours brodés selon des modes aussi exotiques que dissemblables ils formaient un flot bigarré venu à Oxenfurt profiter des dernières semaines de marché et mener à bien quelques achats intéressants.

Parmi le petit rassemblement qui se formait face au gamin -hermétique à son entourage, il continuait à jouer- une très jeune femme se démarquait de son entourage, s'attirant même un ou deux regards d'inimitié d'un quatuor de vieille femme à la pudeur chatouilleuse. Il fallait se l'avouer : elle était superbe et s'était apprêtée pour plaire. Sa longue chevelure couleur feu cascadait en boucles le long de son épaule droite, tressée de manière à ne retomber que de ce côté-là. Le décolleté de sa robe verte s'ouvrait ostentatoirement presque jusqu'à son nombril, exposant au regard la naissance de sa faible poitrine. Ses vêtements aux multiples plis épousaient la moindre de ses courbes délicates, le tissu aux reflets tantôt vert tantôt bleu rappelait les profondeur paisible d'un lac de montagne. Enveloppées d'un châle légé brodé de discrets fils d'argent, ses épaules et ses bras de même que ses poignets évoquaient les membres d'une délicate poupée de porcelaine. Son visage semblait un masque de la candeur et l'innocence la plus exquise, la plus immaculée. Tout en elle respirait encore cette tranquille insouciance de l'enfance qu'elle venait juste de laisser mais sa poitrine, ses lèvres charnues et ses hanches suffisamment larges la désignaient déjà comme une femme. Seul attribut visible de son opulence : une énorme boucle d'oreille d'argent et d'émeraude se balançait à son lobe dégagé. Les regards qui se posaient sur elle semblait tour à tour fascinés et désapprobateurs, mais elle, délicat oiseau semblable à une proie, ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle restait focalisée sur le jouet mécanique du gamin, fascinée par son fonctionnement.

« _-Petit ?_ »

La voix étonnement suave força le petit à relever la tête. Rougissant devant la sublime créature, il béguaiya :

« _-Ou... Oui ma Dame ?_ »

Devant son embarra, elle laissa échapper un rire charmant semblable au gazouillis d'un moineau qui vînt chanter aux oreilles des spectateurs les plus proches. Sans s'inquiéter des conventions qui exigeaient que jamais une femme d'un sang noble ne s'abaisse devant un roturier, elle s'accroupit à son niveau. Elle évoqua un instant un chat taquin plus qu'une colombe perdue alors qu'elle murmura, confidentielle :

« _-C'est un bien joli jouet que tu as là. Sais-tu qui l'as fabriqué ?_

 _-Je... Je..._ , il se tortilla une seconde, les mains dans le dos et les yeux résolument fixés au sol, _Pa... euh... c'est mon père qui l'a fait._

 _-Oh... Ton père est un artisan très doué..._

 _-Il... il est horloger !_ »

Au vu de la complexité des engrenages qui faisaient vivre la poupée ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Se redressant un peu, elle chuchota avec malice :

« _-Et où puis-je trouver ton père ? Pour pouvoir le complimenter sur son travail ?_ »

Définitivement trop timide pour articuler quoi que ce soit, le petit garçon désigna du doigt le bout de la rue où s'enfonçait une ruelle étroite. Un sourire approbateur illumina son visage et elle se releva, effleurant la joue du petit de la main.

« _-Merci de ton aide._ »

Puis, d'un mouvement étonnement assuré pour un petit oiseau, elle fendit la foule sans aucun détour, balançant inconsciemment le bassin en un déhanché sensuel. En un instant et malgré les quelques regards qui s'attachaient à la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie, elle se volatilisa. Le flux de la ville reprit lentement son cour immuable bien que le petit garçon demeura longtemps immobile, tourné dans la direction prise par la jeune femme, la main sur la joue qu'elle avait effleuré, incapable de se prononcer sur la réalité de l'événement qu'il venait de vivre.

* * *

Après quelques détours, la jeune rouquine finit par atteindre la ruelle humide, exceptionnellement fréquenté en ce jour de fête. Les rues avaient connues un tel afflux de commerçants en tout genre que certains avaient dû monter boutique bien loin de artères principales de Oxenfurt. L'une des échoppes présentait des mécanismes d'horloges et de jouets automatiques entre deux étals de nourriture. Plissant du nez sous les effluves du port tout proche, elle remarqua encore des regards soulevés par son passage et sourit. Il lui aurait été aisé de s'apprêter de manière à moins attirer l'attention mais observer le panel de réactions qu'elle provoquait chez les gens l'intéressait bien plus que de passer simplement inaperçue. Une mauvaise habitude sans doute...

D'un œil perçant, elle détailla les mécanismes, en découvrant plusieurs également conçut de manière à se remonter seuls.

« _-L'horlogerie vous intéresse ma Dame ?_ »

Le père du garçon, un petit ventripotent à lunettes s'approcha. Lui aussi écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il pris d'abord pour une apparition mais bien vite, son esprit commerçant reprit le dessus, suivit par la passion qui lui inspirait son métier quand elle commença à le questionner sur le système de mouvement perpétuel qu'il avait inventé. Il doit bien se l'avouer, il avait prévu de vulgariser au maximum ses explications mais à son habitude, il s'enflamma très vite, dérivant vers des détails de plus en plus techniques. Et alors que la plupart de ses clients lui aurait souris poliment, attendant avec agacement la fin de ses obscures tirades bien trop pointues, elle, resta très concentrée sur ses paroles et sur le mécanisme démonté qu'il lui avait permit de manipuler, titillant ses engrenages.

Retourné derrière son étal, il n'interrompit le débit de son micro-cours d'horlogerie que lorsque retentit le cliquetis caractéristique d'un mécanisme se mettant en marche, suivit de la voix du petit oiseau :

« _-J'ai compris._ »

Ni surprise ni prétention dans sa remarque : un simple constat. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer, agréablement surpris:

« _-Vous êtes douée ma Dame ! Vous pourriez travailler dans une horlogerie vous savez ?_

 _-Je l'ai fais... autrefois..._ », avoua-t-elle, à nouveau plongée dans ses manipulations.

Il éclata de rire :

« _-Décidément ! Vous êtes pleine de surprise ma Dame ! Je m'attendais à conseiller une simple cliente et je vous découvre non seulement connaisseuse mais expérimentée ! Pour la peine, je vous fais vos achats à mi-prix. Vous avez fait votre choix ?_ »

Lui adressant un sourire charmant bien qu'un peu timide, elle lui désigna une montre à gousset ouvragée enchâssée d'une gemme rouge-sombre et pourvue elle aussi d'un mécanisme de mouvement perpétuel.

« _Elle a bon goût cette petite..._ », songea le marchant en se saisissant de l'objet désiré. Ce faisant, il l'observa du coin de l'œil, profitant qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention. Ses longues boucles rousses un peu relâchées laissaient apparaître une cicatrice impressionnante qui lui traversait la nuque comme si on avait tenté de la décapiter d'un violent coup d'épée. Estomaqué de découvrir qu'il était seulement possible de survivre à une telle blessure, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et se dit que, effectivement, la jeune Dame se révélait fort surprenante.

« _-Faites place ! Faites place !_ , l'exclamation le fit sursauter, _Faites place à l'Église !_ »

Tournant la tête, il aperçut un homme bardé d'une majestueuse armure blanche, sa longue chevelure blond-platine rejetée en arrière, il toisait les passants de la rue d'un air suffisant du haut de sa monture. Il était accompagné de deux inquisiteurs à l'air morose, leurs armures dorées éclipsées par celle de leur supérieur. Derrière venait une rangée de cavaliers armés de hallebardes qui peinaient à maîtriser un trio de chiens musculeux. Visiblement, l'atmosphère ambiante perturbait les animaux, les molosses comme les chevaux semblaient proprement intenable, les yeux fous, la langue pendante, à mi-chemin entre l'excitation et la panique un orage devait se préparer, à moins que ça ne soit dû aux remugles nauséabonds du port. Les envoyés de la Lumière étaient pressés, les gens avait à peine le temps de s'écarter de leur passage et ils n'hésitaient pas à renverser les étals qui les gênaient dans leur progression. Ce pédant de blondinet avait beau se montrer aussi prétentieux que cruel, il n'en demeurait pas moins un haut-dignitaire de l'Église, mieux valait ne pas se tenir sur son chemin, au propre comme au figuré.

Le marchand sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il remarqua que la jeune rouquine, toujours absorbée par le fonctionnement des mécanismes, n'avait pas entendu la mise en garde. Comme au ralentit, il vit les sabots du destrier lancé au galop la charger sans détour. Il gémit, impuissant, horrifié par le spectacle futur qu'offrirait la malheureuse le corps brisé, ensanglanté, la tête fracassée contre les pavés de la ruelle. Mais au dernier instant, par un miracle aussi inattendu que providentiel, la monture dévia sa course et s'arrêta juste à temps. En dépit des jurons de son propriétaire, elle planta fermement ses quatre fers au sol et ne bougea plus. Les autres cavaliers s'arrêtèrent derrière leur supérieur.

« _-Hé ! La catin !_ , hurla ecclésiastique pour calmer sa frustration, _Disparais ! Tes effluves de parfum au rabais indisposent ma monture !_ »

La jeune femme leva tranquillement la tête, dévisageant les nouveaux arrivant avec plus de circonspection que de surprise, puis susurra de sa voix agréable :

« _-Amusant... Venant d'un homme qui exhale plus la lavande que les filles de joies des bas-quartiers. Cette pauvre bête doit être insensibilisée depuis le temps._ »

La répartie fusa, cinglante, au milieu d'une assemblée qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette gamine n'était pas sérieuse de défier le paladin, si ? L'éconduit resta une seconde sans voix avant de se reprendre et de gronder :

« _-Ne force pas ta chance putain rousse ! Tu es sur mon chemin, écartes-toi !_ »

La jeune femme demeura un long moment pensive, sans sembler vouloir s'écarter, mettant sur les nerfs tant les spectateurs que les acteurs de cette scène improbable. Elle reprit, sincèrement troublée :

« _-Tu es autant sur mon chemin que moi sur le tien. Pourquoi penses-tu que je devrais te céder le passage ? Tu ne m'évoques rien, je ne te vaux aucun respect._

 _-Je t'évoque l'Église. C'est elle que tu laisses passer._

 _-Un homme seul représentant l'institution ?_ , elle se gratta la tête, _Stupide._ _A moins que ce ne soit ton orgueil qui ne parle ? Cela je peux le concevoir._ »

La scène dérivait de plus en plus vers l'Irréel. Le petit oiseau semblait avoir trouvé un nouveau problème tout aussi obscure à ses yeux que les mécanismes du mouvement perpétuel et elle s'employait à le résoudre avec une rigueur toute scientifique, faisant fit de la menace planant sur sa vie. Elle voulait sa réponse. Le paladin à l'armure immaculée cracha :

« _-Ce n'est qu'une question de rang ! Hors de ma vue ou par la sainte Lumière, tu vas le regretter !_

 _-De rang ? Tu te permets cette remarque du haut de ton destrier, caché derrière cette jolie armure d'apparat. Mais à terre, tu n'es pas plus grand qu'un autre._

 _-Pauvre folle ! Tu l'auras cherché !_ »

Pour une fois, le jeune coq énonçait une vérité avec laquelle tous semblait en accord. L'homme fit faire volte-face à son cheval dans sa direction, mais une fois de plus, l'inexplicable se produisit : l'animal se cabra violemment alors qu'il allait heurter la rouquine comme s'il voulait éviter à tout prix d'entrer à son contact, envoyant son cavalier s'échouer à terre dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. Blessé dans son orgueil, il la pointa du doigt avec rage, et hurla à ses subordonnés :

« _-Les chiens ! Lâchez les chiens ! Je veux sa tête ! Plantée sur une pique aux portes de la ville !_ »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, les hommes obéirent et détachèrent les bêtes grondantes, assoiffées de sang et de pleurs. Sans y prêter attention, le petit oiseau s'avança jusqu'à surplomber le pédant à terre.

« _-Vois..._ ,son sourire angélique contrastait avec sa situation apparemment désespérée, _Tu es aussi petit que moi maintenant._ »

L'horloger déglutit nerveusement en voyant l'expression de l'inquisiteur se décomposer petit à petit. Il ne s'inquiétait plus pour la charmante créature, étonnement plus pour son vis-à-vis.

En dépit de leur agressivité manifeste, les chiens commencèrent à à gémir sous le regard impitoyable de la rouquine de vert il brillait maintenant d'un éclat doré malsain. L'air presque rêveur, elle tendit la main en direction des monstruosités qui rampèrent encore plus bas sans cesser de couiner pitoyablement.

« _**-J'ai toujours méprisé les chiens**_ _,_ commenta-t-elle, pensive, sa voix résonnant avec un écho inattendu, _**Mais j'ai pour principe de les laisser vivre... Tant qu'ils ne sont pas sur mon chemin.**_ »

Elle se redressa avec grâce, époussetant ses vêtements d'une poussière invisible. Toute l'assemblée s'était figée, suspendue aux lèvres de la sublime créature comme... sous l'emprise d'un puissant sortilège. L'homme d'Église paniquait à présent, cherchant à rompre la léthargie dans laquelle était plongée ses subordonnés :

« _-Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?! Tuez-la ! Tuez cette chose !_ »

Le visage délicat du petit oiseau se fendit d'une expression cruelle, et quant elle murmura d'une surprenante voix double son masque candide tomba définitivement, dévoilant le monstre :

« _ **-Tu es sur mon chemin, Inquisiteur ?**_ »

Et sur ces paroles, les molosses se jetèrent de concert sur leur propriétaire qui glapi autant d'horreur que de surprise. Il voulu hurler mais les mâchoires avides qui se refermèrent sur son visage le coupèrent dans son élan. Dénigrant les bruits de cartilages et de chaires broyés, la créature adressa un sourire séducteur aux cavaliers tétanisés devant les convulsions de souffrances de leur chef puis à l'horloger. Enfin elle disparut d'un claquement de doigt dans un tourbillon de flammes noires suffocantes.

Planté comme un idiot derrière son étal, le marchand mis un temps à reconnecter ses neurones. Il laissa les envoyés de la Lumière gérer le problème du paladin qui hurlait sous les chiens dans la boue et son propre sang, l'oreille droite et le nez arrachés. Il était de toute façon persuadé que le jeune pédant survivrait, la rouquine avait juste voulu s'amuser un peu avec lui. Un jeu cruel certes, mais si « à qui dîne avec le Diable, il faut une longue cuillère » que dire de celui qui tente de le renverser avec son cheval ? L' ecclésiastique avait reçut une punition tout à fait approprié pour avoir joué avec un feu beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, il devrait être heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte !

Baissant les yeux, il remarqua alors qu'il ne tenait plus la montre dans sa main ! Impossible ! Il ne l'avait pas lâché, il en était certain mais elle avait disparu ! A la place, une bourse de cuir fin et à l'intérieur : plusieurs fois le paiement qu'il avait espéré recevoir pour la vente de son œuvre. Il sentit alors ses lèvres se relever toute seule : le sort se montrait parfois bien ironique !

* * *

La rouquine se téléporta dans ses flammes hors des murs de la ville. Les yeux dorés fendus d'une pupille verticale, le sourire carnassier, le regard alerte et affûté, elle n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un chat satisfait de sa chasse et aussi peu à une colombe perdue. Les apparences sont trompeuses, rien ne sert de s'y fier. Avançant à pas feutrés dans la clairière déserte, elle détacha son opulente chevelure flamboyante et secoua la tête. Elle s'assombrit peu à peu jusqu'à prendre une teinte d'un noir d'encre absolu, un peu plus courte, elle dissimulait néanmoins efficacement la cicatrice qui lui tailladait la nuque.

En une fraction de seconde, Enoch reprit son apparence habituelle : un jeune dandy à la peau légèrement mate et aux vêtements coûteux et soignés. Loin d'être un colosse, il était néanmoins finement musclé et en imposerait plus par sa présence que sa précédente apparence. Les traits de son visage restaient fins mais la transformation les avaient durcit, lui conférant une expression plus cruelle et impitoyable. Le vieillissant aussi : amenant son âge physique à trente-cinq ans, ce qui était encore bien loin du compte réel. Il avait conservé sa boucle d'oreille d'argent et d'émeraude qu'il changea en croix inversée d'un simple mouvement de main.

Il était assez satisfait de sa journée finalement. Les idées novatrices pouvaient réellement surgir de n'importe où, il suffisait d'y prêter attention. Il ouvrit la montre achetée au marché, son expression se perdant une seconde dans les détails des engrenages, faisant écho à celle qu'il avait affiché quelques minutes plus tôt sous une autre apparence. Puis son visage se para à nouveau de son éternelle expression moqueuse quant il rangea l'objet dans sa manche Il avait peut-être passé suffisamment de temps à s'amuser à droite et à gauche. Les événements se précipitaient inexorablement, le monde n'avait jamais autant semblé à porté de main. Les lèvres du diable s'étirèrent en un fin rictus, dévoilant des dents beaucoup plus longues que celles d'un humain ordinaire, ses yeux félins s'éclairant d'une lueur amusée. Il avait rendez-vous avec la fin du monde et tenait sincèrement à ne pas être en retard.

Le reste attendrait...

* * *

 **Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Enoch est vraiment un personnage qui me plait énormément, il est tellement insaisissable! :3 Et être un diable, c'est la classe intersidérale!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me suis trompée lors de mon affirmation de la préface de cette histoire: l'Etre le plus puissant d'Aventure, aussi bien capable de faire tomber des météorites que d'invoquer des élémentaires, et bien... c'est Mahyar.**

 **Quelque soit la puissance de la créature concernée, ses actions reste conditionnées par leur réussite aux tests que leur impose le Maître des dés. Et en une éternité d'existence, on a le temps de faire une infinité d'échecs critiques. Ce jour là, Enoch aussi avait fait un 100 à son jet, laissez moi vous en conter les conséquences.**

 **Merci à Nihl pour avoir bien voulue me servir de bêta-lectrice (bien que tu ne me signales jamais mes nombreuses fautes, c'est parce que tu ne les vois pas ou parce que je suis un cas désespéré? ^^')**

 **Ce texte mérite bien son rating T, présence de torture et de fautes d'orthographe, vous êtes prévenus. XD**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Une bien courte éternité**

Le souffle court, l'homme sentit les anneaux de métal glisser un peu plus haut le long de ses poignets comprimés, emportant les derniers lambeaux de leur peau diaphane. La sensation qui l'aurait fait gémir en temps normal ne lui arracha qu'un léger tressaillement. La créature avait une apparence quasiment humaine, un grand homme aux cheveux noirs ébène courts, collés de sang et de sueur par sa captivité. La peau basanée de son torse était entièrement dévoilée, laissant apparaître un nombre impressionnant d'entailles et de brûlures. Celle de son dos était manquante, écorchée avec soin morceau après morceau. La chaire nue avait cloquée et gercée pendant une période aussi interminable qu'indéfinie sans jamais vouloir cicatriser réellement. A présent, une carapace de sang séché la recouvrait, se craquelant et se rouvrant au moindre mouvement du supplicié. Des chaînes métalliques le maintenaient suspendu à plus de six pieds de hauteur dans le vide et une mare de sang noire et gelée s'était formée sur le sol au dessous de lui, alimentée chaque jours de rouge fraîchement versé.

Au cours du temps, les membres de l'être s'étaient progressivement disloqués, les articulations déchirées les unes après les autres par le poids de son propre corps, les ligaments étirés à l'extrême s'étaient arraché à l'os qui les maintenaient liés. Les épaules s'étaient déboîtées en dernier. Ça avait été un spectacle particulièrement pénible de suivre leur distorsion progressive couplée au souffle erratique et aux vagues geignements du captif. Elles avaient enfin cédée avec un craquement violant, accompagné du premier et seul hurlement du prisonnier. Lui aussi à moitié humain, il avait longtemps résonné dans la crypte souterraine, fissurant quelques murs de pierre fondue avant de parvenir aux oreilles de celui qui l'avait condamné à cette interminable torture. Ce dernier s'était contenté d'afficher une moue amusée et vindicative, ignorant l'expression inquiète de ses serviteurs et la mort instantanée de quelques familiers de petite envergure.

Depuis, l'homme s'était à nouveau muré dans le mutisme le plus absolue, se plongeant de lui-même dans un état de semi-conscience. Si son corps avait conservé une apparence humaine, on ne pouvait en dire autant de son visage qui s'était couvert de minuscules écailles noires et luisantes le long de ses pommettes et de ses arcades sourcilières, sa mâchoire saillante et osseuse semblait celle d'un grand carnivore, impression renforcée par des dents disproportionnées, de véritables crocs effilés. Deux cornes de bélier parachevait le tableau, faites d'un ivoire sombre ceinte d'anneaux d'or, elles avaient poussé de chaque cotés de son crâne avant que quelque chose n'interrompe la transformation de la créature en plein milieu, la laissant à la frontière entre son apparence humaine et démoniaque. Cela avait sans doute à voir avec les pentacles de restriction magique tracés sur les parois de la gigantesque voûte souterraine. Ou avec les entrelacs ésotériques que formaient les runes d'une langue oubliée gravée sur les chaînes et à même la peau du captif; légèrement luminescentes, elles luisaient faiblement sans parvenir à écarter les ténèbres des lieux.

En réalité, un autre facteur déterminant empêchait le démon de s'échapper : il était littéralement la seule et unique source de chaleur de la crypte. Beaucoup s'imagine l'Enfer comme un four bouillonnant mais cette croyance ne se vérifie pas pour son plus bas niveau, où sont enfermés selon les légendes humaines les criminels coupables des actes les plus atroces.

(C'est ignorer qu'en général, les diables se fichent bien de hiérarchiser les crimes des âmes qu'ils vont récupérer pour se nourrir ou par intérêt envers l'être à qui elle a appartenu. Les pauvres hères ramenés dans les royaumes souterrains sont rarement plus mauvais qu'un autre, leur seul tord étant d'avoir attiré l'attention d'une créature infernale plus joueuse que la moyenne)

Les enfers, quoi qu'en dise l'Église ne sont ni une destination ni un lieu de repentance pour les mortels pêcheurs, mais le lieu de vie, l'empire de tout un échelonage de créatures infernales, des diablotins taillés comme des enfants et au moins aussi stupides aux grands diables antiques présents le jour de la création du monde. Plus ou moins puissants, plus ou moins mortels, plus ou moins dangereux. La loi du plus fort est la seule réellement appliquée, instaurant un semblant de système féodal tissé d'alliances, de trahisons, d'allégeances des petits aux grands, chacun obéissant à un seigneur plus puissant que lui. Au sommet de la pyramide ainsi dessinée : les cinq trônes des créateurs originaux seigneurs légitimes de leurs territoires respectifs.

L'Enfer des glaces, le plus grand et le plus stérile était sous la domination d'un seul dont le nom incompréhensible en ancien démonique comme tant d'autre, pouvait se lire « A'hesgterrhot'h » et surtout, se prononcer « Astaroth ». Son fief était connu comme étant le seul où il soit possible de maintenir enfermé un démon majeur sans être obligé d'annihiler purement et simplement son existence, cet exploit était rendu possible par les températures extrêmement basses qui y régnaient de jour comme de nuit. La plupart des diables étant nés dans les flammes et la lave, cet environnement glacial suffisait à saper petit à petit le plus gros de leur force. D'avis général, Astaroth était le seul à s'y plaire et son immense palais semblable à une cathédrale gothique de pierre et de givre n'était habitée en permanence que de son propriétaire en personne. Un long escalier taillé dans la glace épaisse qui recouvrait ses parois permettait l'accès à la crypte, sans s'y attarder, Astaroth se téléporta simplement en un flash de flammes bleus glaciales.

Étonnement le grand diable, même sous sa forme réelle conservait une apparence très humaine, presque plaisante. Ses traits affichaient la perfection minutieuse que l'on pouvait observer chez ceux de certaines femmes elfes à peine parvenue à l'âge adulte, mais monochrome : entièrement blanc de givre. Ses expression étaient figées en un masque neutre dont il se séparait rarement. Ses cornes faites de glace avaient été à une époque semblables aux bois d'un cerf mais elle s'étaient tant et tant étendues avec les millénaires qu'elles évoquaient maintenant les branches dénudées d'un gigantesque arbre de cristal transparent. Il ne se montrait jamais, qu'emmitouflé dans une lourde cape de fourrure blanche, mais les inexplicables cliquetis qu'il produisaient en bougeant et les empreintes étranges qu'il abandonnait derrière lui quand il marchait dans la neige laissaient entendre qu'il y dissimulait un corps bien moins humain que son visage. D'un taille imposante sans être exceptionnelle chez ceux de leur espèce, il surplombait aisément le diable enchaîné. Il le détailla longuement de ses yeux bleu-nuit aux pupilles fendues, uniques touche de couleur que reflétait son apparence. Le captif demeura si inerte, la chaire raidie par le gel, qu'on aurait pu le croire mort mais même si sa poitrine restait immobile et son cœur gelé, il réagit à l'approche du grand diable. Relevant la tête, il le fixa d'un regard félin aux lueurs dorés où dansaient une haine vivace et un étrange amusement, autant de promesses de mort qu'Astaroth choisit d'ignorer pour murmurer dans un souffle évoquant le chant du vent d'hivers les soirs de tempête :

 _ **« -Je t'ai entendu crier... rien de cassé j'espère ? »**_

Le diable était un fervent partisan de l'ironie mais les émotions ne s'imprimant pas sur son visage inexpressif, il était difficile de distingue ses traits d'esprit du reste de sa conversation. Le captif pris son temps pour répondre, la voix dédoublée par sa semi-transformation restait désinvolte et moqueuse ce qui était un exploit au vu de l'état de son propriétaire :

 _ **« -Disons... que ma situation est légèrement inconfortable mais... j'ai connu pire.**_

 _ **-Permets-moi d'en douter...**_

 _ **-Puisque je te le dis. »**_

Les deux démons laissèrent le silence retomber pendant ce qui aurait semblé une éternité à un observateur mortel mais ne représentait rien à leur échelle. Au final, le plus réactif des cinq créateurs originaux désigna l'espace autour de lui d'un main aux doigts osseux interminables crochetés d'une fine gangue de glace :

 _ **« -Tu aimes cet endroit ? J'espère qu'il est à ton goût, tu risques d'y passer un certain temps d'ici à ce que nous ayons finit de débattre à ton sujet.**_

 _ **-Comme chacune des décisions que vous daignez prendre, je suppose qu'il se sera écoulé un bon siècle avant que vous ne vous soyez mis d'accord sur quoi que ce soit me concernant.**_

 _ **-C'est bien possible. »**_

Le supplicié leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

 _ **« -Vous êtes si lents ! Avez -vous seulement une idée de ce que ça représente à la surface ?**_

 _ **-Et toi tu es trop impulsif.,**_ opposa Astaroth de sa voix calme, _ **Es-tu bien sûr d'être un immortel ? Ça te perdra, ça et... ton ambition démesurée.**_

 _ **-Quelle démesure ?**_ , le coupa-t-il, un sourire carnassier s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre, _**L'ambition ne fait-elle pas partie des règles du jeu ?**_

 _ **-Personne n'avait plus attenté à la vie des cinq depuis les grandes guerres des premiers âges !**_

 _ **-Je sais. J'y étais autant présent que vous.**_

 _ **-Mulciber était encore complètement retourné par ta tentative. Il hurle à qui veut l'entendre qu'il faut te retirer ton immortalité et t'exclure du cycle des réincarnations. Je ne l'avais plus vu dans cet état depuis...,**_ il hésita.

 _ **-La fissure dans la voûte céleste alors qu'elle venait juste d'être achevée ?**_ , proposa le démon antique.

 _ **-C'est ça. Il est le plus agité de nous cinq, ce qui est hautement inhabituel.**_

 _ **-Laissez-le paniquer, il a compris durant notre échange que nos puissances s'équivalaient et tente juste de le dissimuler. »**_

Le captif se tu, s'attendant sans doute à une réprimande pour son affirmation, mais rien ne vînt. Il surprit même le léger battement de paupière résigné de son interlocuteur. Sidéré, il souffla :

 _ **« -Vous le saviez déjà ! »**_

Avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur et mauvais. Le regard encore plus froid, Astaroth saisit la la tête du démon entre ses griffes interminables sans parvenir à calmer son fou-rire qui ne s'interrompit de lui-même qu'après de longues minutes.

 _ **« -Il ne se trompait pas en te disant dangereux...**_ , siffla le diable aux cornes de glace, _**Les deux autres n'en ont pas encore conscience, il souhaite te condamner à un simple bannissement. Ils ont bien moins le sens des réalités que ta victime.**_

 _ **-Et toi ?**_ , le tutoiement résonna, enfin en accord avec le mépris que la créature éprouvait pour son geôlier, _ **Tu compte laisser ce gros-lard siéger à votre conseil éternellement ? Allons...**_ , la voix se fis plus suave, presque charmeuse, _**Je ferrais un bien meilleur travail...**_

 _ **-Ne te moques pas de moi Enoch, je te connais. Ton ambition ne saurais pas s'arrêter au conseil. En revanche... Mon avis sur la question va te surprendre. Je suis prêt à te gracier, et même à te libérer sur-le-champs... à une seule et minuscule condition...**_ , il marqua une pause.

 _ **-Et bien ? Je t'écoutes. Surprends-moi ! »**_

Son interlocuteur se tu une seconde, prenant le temps d'effleurer longuement la joue du démon majeur. A nouveau, sa voix ne forma qu'un souffle, diminuant encore la température de la pièce :

 _ **« -Un pacte. Un lien. Entre toi et moi. »**_

Tout d'abord surpris, le prisonnier laissa échapper un sombre ricanement cynique :

 _ **« -Serais-tu en train de me demander d'abandonner à jamais mon nom, mes titres et mes possessions ? Tout ce qui me construit ?**_ , l'intonation prit une tonalité méprisante, _**De devenir ton esclave alors que je ne t'ai jamais obéit en rien ?**_

 _ **-Je ne demande rien, j'ordonne.**_ , les griffes d'Astaroth commençaient à s'enfoncer dans l'os du crâne qu'elles tenaient, faisant dégouliner le long des tempes de son propriétaire un filet de sang noir et fumant qui gela presque aussitôt au contact de l'air ambiant.

 _ **-Le pacte de familier ne concerne que les entités démoniaques de bas-étage. Aucun démon supérieur ne s'abaisserait à une chose pareille.**_

 _ **-Parce-que tu penses avoir le choix ? Être en situation de le refuser ? C'est ta seule option...**_

 _ **-Tu voudrais que je devienne ton arme, ton ombre, un lambeau de ta propre âme ? Sans vouloir donner l'impression de me vanter, ce serait mettre beaucoup de pouvoir entre tes seules griffes impassibles. Voyons... qu'en ferrais-tu ? »**_

Son sourire moqueur s'élargit quand il feint la réflexion puis la surprise :

 _ **« -Oh... A moins que tu ne sois pas aussi impassible que tu aimes le faire croire. Les quatre autres sont au courant de tes projets ? Tenter ainsi de prendre l'ascendant sur eux, c'est petit Astaroth ! »**_

Toujours imperturbable, il renforça sa prise sur le cuir chevelu déjà bien entamé d'Enoch, le forçant à ployer la tête en arrière avec une grimace d'inconfort.

 _ **« -Encore une fois : ton consentement n'est qu'une formalité.**_ , chuchota-t-il, _**Tu as laissé filer ta chance. Ton ère est terminée, reconnais-le.**_

 _ **-Et de quoi pourrais-tu seulement me menacer ?!,**_ cracha le diable, haineux malgré son souffle court.

 _ **-S'il y a une chose que je dois te reconnaître, c'est ta résistance. Je ne saurais dire si c'est du courage ou de la folie mais la souffrance ne t'effraye pas plus que la mort. Mais je te l'ai dis : je te connais. Je sais ce qui t'es chère, ce que tu ne pourras te résoudre à perdre.**_ , le tenant toujours fermement, il s'avança pour lui susurrer à l'oreille alors que la respiration de son vis-à-vis se bloquait, _**Je vais me prononcer au conseil en faveur d'un emprisonnement à perpétuité et crois-moi, je parviendrai à rallier les autres à mon avis. Tu ne sortira jamais d'ici Enoch. Toi qui vois ton immortalité comme une malédiction, il ne doit pas exister pire châtiment je pense... »**_

Puis, il recula, le libérant enfin. Les deux diables se toisèrent à nouveau, tel des prédateurs en cage prêts à se sauter à la gorge. L'expression d'Enoch se durci avant de se détendre petit à petit pour reprendre ce sourire, si détestable au yeux de son entourage :

 _ **« -Penses-tu seulement être en mesure d'assurer ce que tu nommes « l'éternité » ? Les choses bougent autours de nous mais vous vous refusez à le reconnaître. C'est ce qui vous perdra, vous.**_

 _ **-Nous en reparlerons d'ici une petite dizaine de siècles alors !**_ , cracha le diable, ses traits crispés affichant enfin la rage contenue que laissait filtrer son regard, trahissant pour la première fois ses ressentis.

 _ **-A tout de suite. »**_ , répondit l'autre, moqueur.

* * *

Cinq siècles après cet échange, les diables sortirent vaincus d'une longue guerre et furent contraints à fuir l'Enfer, à se disperser dans le monde des mortels pour survivre. La plupart des démons antiques plongèrent dans un profond sommeil, de ceux qui durent des millénaires.

L'un d'eux s'y refusa, un diable à l'apparence changeante, au sourire moqueur, aux cornes noires cerclées d'or, ses yeux dorés évoquaient ceux d'un chat joueur et une immense cicatrice lui tailladait la nuque.

L'ambition de Enoch ne devait plus jamais faiblir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nous voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, une sorte de suite du précédent qui raconte comment les diables se sont fait chassé des enfers du point de vue de notre cher Enoch toujours. C'est une sorte de suite du chapitre précédent.**

 **Ce chapitre mérite le rating T, lui aussi. Les images sont assez violente.**

 **Merci à Nihl encore une fois pour m'avoir servit de bêta lectrice et bien avoir voulu prendre de son temps pour retranscrire le texte papier sur ordinateur *cœur***

 **(merci à mon petit frère aussi pour ses avis, même si je suis à peu près sûre qu'il ne lira jamais ces lignes ^^)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/))**

* * *

 **La Chute**

Aucune sensation.

Les roulis lents de la mer, L'odeur piquante de sel et d'algues macérées, les hurlements incessants des mouettes, le vent dans les dunes de sable, mais ni douleur, ni sensations dans le corps, juste un étrange néant et le bruit le lent tangage des vagues s'échouant inlassablement sur la terre, montant à l'assaut des berges avant d'être une fois de plus repoussées pour les dévaler dans le sens inverse.

Le noir à nouveau.

Puis, les flashs douloureux et violents. C'était Elléabore qui était venue le chercher, et même si elle le lui devait bien, il avait apprécié. Son regard inquiet, sa voix pressante qui ne l'atteignait pas, son visage entre elle et la salamandre, son corps parfait, le contacte de ses lèvres contre les siennes…Elle était blessée…

 _ **«- Ils te cherchent…peux pas rester ici… »**_

L'apparition était agréable mais le souvenir de l'entaille qui lui barrait le torse le rappela à la haine qui pulsait en lui. Progressivement, elle se dissipa remplacée par un ciel chaotique strié d'éclaires et cinglé de vents violents. La tempête, semblable à un impressionnant orage sans pluie soulevait d'immenses gerbes d'eau salée qui venaient le frapper de plein fouet. Voilà bien longtemps que ses poumons noyés avaient cessé de fonctionner mais la sensation restait inconfortable. Toujours incapable de bouger ou même d'éprouver quoi que ce soit sur l'ensemble de son corps, il força son esprit à se focaliser sur son environnement pour le stabiliser de force sur un périmètre raisonnable. Les éléments bataillèrent un instant avec sa volonté mais à force de persévérance, il réussi à ménager une bulle de calme autours de lui. Rasséréné il se laissa retomber dans l'inconscience…

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il s'était retrouvé seul contre tous, les deux camps qui s'entre-déchiraient voulant sa mort. L'attaque d'un élémentaire de foudre le frôla de près, lui entaillant la joue. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de réitérer, sa tête se sépara de son corps avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. La bataille battait son plein, une mêlé sanglante, tout ce qu'il y a de plus héroïque et d'abjecte. Enivré par le sang d'élémentaire qu'il avait bu, il se laissa emporter par sa folie meurtrière. Plus bête qu'homme, il ne faisait plus la moindre distinction entre les êtres humains, divins ou démoniaques, entre les combattants et les fuyards il n'avait plus conscience de rien, juste de la présence fragile et adroite d'Elléabore semblable à la flamme d'une bougie à ses côtés. Brutalement, elle disparut.

 _«- Une succube ? Les putains de diables se croient tout permis ma parole ! »_

Un ange aux formes féminines la transperçait d'une lame d'épée comme forgée de lumière : Mahasia, gardienne d'une des portes du Paradis, la guerrière-bénie, la vierge à l'armure immaculée. Délicieusement, odieusement pure. Enoch sentait presque sa haine pulser et elle dut le sentir auss car délaissant le corps désarticulé d' Elléabore, elle se tourna dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés, luttant contre l'horreur qu'il lui inspirait, contre le dégoût que son âme souillée instillait en elle.  
Sans un mot il se saisit de son épée à la lame noire et avec un claquement sourd, leurs fers s'entrecroisèrent. Le choc qui en résultat fit s'écrouler les parois les entourant. Leur entourage se fendit en deux, craintivement, ils leur dégagèrent un espace de combat. Tournoyant, le diable enchaîna plusieurs attaques et feintes, noyant son adversaire sous un déluge de coups. Il ne ressentait pas de réelle tristesse pour la mort d'Elléabore, plutôt une froide colère, pâle, destructrice, teinté d'un sentiment d'honneur et de possession bafoué. Une impression de déchirure lui parcourue le crâne et il comprit que ses cornes venaient de percer sa peau. Sa haine l'avantagerait aussi sûrement que le dégoût de l'autre l'handicapait, les lèvres pincées elle semblait craindre de se salir en le touchant.

 _«- Quelle aberration !_ cracha-t-elle comme pour lui donner raison, _J 'hésite à souiller ma lame de ton sang putride, Diable !_

 _ **-Je vois que notre petite sainte…**_ Enoch eu un sourire qu'il savait munis de crocs effilés, _ **…hésite à m'accorder la valse. »**_

Écartant l'arme de l'ange il empoigna son visage et invoqua ses flammes. Avec une expression de contentement, il écouta ses hurlements de souffrance paniqués alors qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à son sort. Il déclara, déçu de remarquer qu'elle avait lâché son épée :

 _ **«- La compagne est belle, malheureusement son talent pour la danse reste discutable… »**_

Alors que son opposante encore tout à fait consciente voyait son visage consumé et la peau de ses membres se cloquer sous la simple chaleur que dégageait son corps sous apparence démoniaque, une douleur soudaine lui transperça le torse. Sans paniquer, il la lâcha pour empoigner et arracher la flèche qui s'était fichée dans sa poitrine. Il observa soigneusement le projectile qui avait réussi à le blesser sans se changer en cendres à la seconde même où il était entré en contacte avec sa peau. Remarquant que son entourage attendait sans doute une réaction de sa part, il commenta:

 _ **«- Flèche d'obsidienne renforcée**_ , (il passa ses griffes le long des runes qui y étaient gravées) _**enchantée par une magie divine… Le symbole parfait d'une alliance aussi ridicule que temporaire.**_

 _-Cela ne semble pas beaucoup t'affecter, Enoch »_

Son arc encore en main, un humain brisa le cercle des spectateurs. Un grand héro de ceux qui à force d'exploits se sont rapprochés de leur divinités, ils restaient mortels mais avaient la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre n'importe quelle créature. L'homme avait le visage et le corps marqués de nombreuses cicatrices son armure blanche et noire était faite d'un matériau indéfini, aussi solide que léger, le grand diable était un des seuls à la savoir construite à partir du crâne d'un géant vaincu.

 _ **« - Tu te fais vieux Visemir,**_ se contenta-t-il de répondre, _**Cinq siècle que nous ne nous étions vus… Quel effet ça fait d'être au crépuscule de son existence, de se réveiller chaque matin avec moins de force que la veille ?**_

 _-On s'y habitue tu sais ? La Mort t'effraye moins quand tu la sais inévitable. L'assurance qu'un événement arrive, c'est tellement rare dans ce monde. Je pense que ça t'aurais plu d'ailleurs, tu n'est pas de ceux que l'immortalité contente._

 _ **-Chacun sa malédiction. Pour en revenir à ta question : non, votre attaque ne m'affecte pas, j'avais prévenu cet imbécile d'Astaroth que rien n'est jamais immuable. »**_

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas effleurer la lame, le démon se baissa pour attraper l'épée divine de Mahasia geignant de douleur, celle-ci tenait entre ses mains ce qu'il restait de son visage.

 _« - J'avais cru comprendre que « l'imbécile » t'avais gardé en cage tout ce temps ? Yerathel te cherche, il veut profiter de ton état de faiblesse pour te trancher la tête il sera furieux de découvrir que tu as défiguré un des anges à son service…_

 _ **-De quels anges parles-tu ?**_ sourit-il, _**Je ne vois que des pantins ambulants…**_ ( D'un geste large, il décapita Mahasia avec l'épée qu'il venait de lui prendre.) _**…et des cadavres.**_ , conclut-il en regardant la tête rouler.

 _-T'est complètement cinglé_ , soupira le guerrier sans se montrer affecté par la mort de sa prétendue alliée, _Pour un millénaire, tu manque singulièrement de calme…_

 _ **-C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend que veux-tu! Vos histoires d'alliances me font bien marrer, les hommes sont incapables de s'arrêter à ce qu'ils ont, c'est pour ça que je les apprécie. Qu'attendez-vous au juste pour leur planter un couteau dans le dos?**_ _  
_

 _-La mort des grands diables sans doutes... »_

Il dégaina une lourde épée, taillée dans l'os elle aussi. Le démon s'écarta, son arme dans une main, celle de l'ange dans l'autre. Il était encore torse-nu et les marques de sa captivité se lisaient dans ses cicatrices. Son corps se couvrait d'écailles incandescentes, ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité, semblables à deux braises tandis que sa peau noircissait et se craquelait de rouge ardent comme si un feu intérieur couvait en lui.

« _**-C'est un défi? »**_ siffla-t-il alors que deux ailes décharnées, lambeaux d'os, de chaires et de membranes informes émergeaient avec force, crissants dans son dos, se tordant en des bruits écœurants pour prendre leur forme définitive.

Visemir recula d'un bond avec prudence avant de prendre le temps de répondre:

« _-Tout dépend de toi... que compte tu faire là, tout de suite, maintenant que notre diversion involontaire t'as permis de t'échapper?_

 _ **-Mmh... Tu veux savoir si je compte vous affronter et défendre l'Enfer? Ce n'est pas dans mes priorités. Je pense plutôt gagner cette terre que vous avez délaissé pour conquérir les nôtres par un portail quelconque, vivre ma vie tranquillement et librement en en visitant chaque recoins...et probablement tuer les membres du conseil si le hasard les remets sur ma route un jour...**_

 _-Et probablement venir nous reprendre l'Enfer après leur mort; ne ment pas, tu n'as jamais su tenir en place. »_

Il eu un semblant de sourire désolé:

 _ **« -L'Enfer et au-delà sans doute, mais ça n'aura lieu que bien après l'extinction de ta lignée... »**_

L'humain s'apprêtait à répondre quand un hurlement leur fit tourner la tête. Un ange à l'armure et aux ailes noires de sang démoniaque était penché sur le corps décapité de sa camarade; le visage contracté par la douleur, il se tourna vers eux.

 _ **« -Yerathel?**_ se moqua le diable, _**Nous n'attendions plus que toi... »**_

Se faisant, presque par réflexe, il leva son épée noire. Bien lui en pris car en un flash aveuglant le nouvel arrivant était sur lui. La violence du choque le fit presque reculer mais il dévia juste à temps pour ne pas être emporté, aussitôt son nouvel opposant vira et tenta de l'embrocher. Enoch se servit de l'épée de Mahasia pour détourner la pointe de son torse, et de l'autre, frappa, traçant une longue estafilade sur l'armure ouvragée de son adversaire. Le plus hypocrite, c'était que la fureur de l'ange n'était pas provoquée par la mort de l'imprudente mais par l'idée, intolérable à ses yeux, qu'un démon antique, monstre impur et corrompu, aie osé entrer au contacte de l'un d'entre eux. Cette théorie lui fût confirmé quand Yerathel lui souffla:

 _« -Pose cette épée, abomination; un non-être tel que toi n'est pas digne de la manier!_

 _ **-Oh..c'est de la colère que je vois sur ce visage? Tu as donc encore le droit d'éprouver? C'est surprenant. »**_

Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur et un filet de vapeur provoqué par la chaleur de ses entrailles siffla entre ses lèvres. L'ange recula:

 _« -Silence diable! Tes mots, ton corps, ton âme, tout est abjecte chez toi! Tout n'est que mensonges hideux!_

 _ **-C'est mon apparence de combat qui te répugne? C'est pourtant l'efficacité à l'état pur, sans fioriture aucune. Si tu le souhaites je pourrais prendre une apparence plus en accord avec tes...désirs. »**_ Son sourire malicieux s'agrandit.

Plongeant sur le côté l'envoyé divin réussit à lui entailler l'abdomen, son épée de lumière pénétrant sa peau et l'épaisseur de ses écailles comme du beurre, y laissant un sillon sanglant. Enoch siffla de douleur, fit volte-face en un tourbillon de flammes, para de justesse une autre attaque et se retrouva presque en tête à tête avec l'ange qui s'exclama:

 _« - Ne prononce pas ce genre de paroles aussi légèrement ! Nous autres, Anges, n'avons de désir que pour notre Créateur!_

 _ **-C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes moins intéressants que les humains je crois... »**_

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans une grimace crispé: il avait beau fanfaronner, face à cet ange aussi puissant et immortel que lui, ses cinq siècles d'inactivité lui coûtaient forcément. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas participé à un combat... Il sentit les muscles de son visage se fendre d'une expression d'extase absolument pas de circonstance. Se téléportant dans les flammes, il apparut juste au dessus de l'ange et retomba, se protégeant de l'épée divine tout en attaquant de la sienne, Il trancha profondément dans l'armure et les chaires. L'être immaculé réussit en un effort désespéré à rester debout, ses yeux se maculant de rouges et de noir, un liquide épais qui peinait à s'évacuer de sa vue.

« _**\- Des larmes de sang maintenant?**_ presque conciliant, le diable lui effleura la joue avec douceur. _**C'est amusant, mais... le rouge te va bien... Je n'ai pas forcément hâte de te tuer et tu le sais.**_ , il s'approcha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, _**Laisse moi passer.**_

 _-Tu...te fous de moi?! »_ cracha-t-il.

Un grondement retentit, le démon eut à peine le temps de s'écarter qu'un éclair s'abattait sur son ancienne position. Aveuglé, il ne fit que deviner le mouvement derrière lui, Yerathel s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup fatal. Il se préparait à parer ou à esquiver quand quelque chose le coupa dans son mouvement, se ficha dans sa poitrine et le déstabilisa légèrement.  
Une flèche. Une flèche d'obsidienne noire enchantée de magie divine. Il lança un long regard de surprise mêlée de colère à Visemir et presque aussitôt, tel le couperet du bourreau, la lame de son adversaire, s'abattit sur sa nuque.

Un flash blanc, le goût du sang dans la bouche, une vive douleur et la conscience qu'un coup d'épée, aussi puissant soit-il, ne suffira pas à le tuer. Surtout que trois flèches avaient été décoché et qu'une seule l'avait touché lui, les deux autres transperçaient Yerathel de part en part et elles n'avaient pas manqué leur cible au vu du regard satisfait de l'humain. Face contre terre, Enoch vit toute les teintes de la fureur se succéder dans le regard opalin de l'ange et se dernier se tourner en direction du traître, ne lui prêtant plus la moindre attention. Ses deux épées avaient roulé hors de sa porté mais l'appel du sang et du combat était plus fort. Trébuchant, il se releva et sentit ses vertèbres cervicales crisser l'une contre l'autre: si ses capacités de mouvement avaient dépendu de son état physique, il serait à jamais resté paralytique; l'ange avait bien faillit le tuer.

Mourir... Un long frisson lui parcourut les épaules alors que ses membres se contractaient de manière spasmodique. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps...qu'il se sentait aussi excité. L'envoyé divin lui tournait le dos, entièrement focalisé sur Visemir. Le diable eut un sourire terrifiant qui fit se consumer les derniers attributs humains de son visage, laissant une face couleur cendre, sans lèvres, sans joues, sans paupières; ses yeux, deux morceaux de charbon incandescents; ses dents effilées et sa mâchoire osseuse figeant son expression en un rictus moqueur et morbide. Ses longues cornes noires pointaient vers le ciel s'enroulant à l'infini; couplé à son visage semblable à un cadavre qui se serait laissé momifier par les siècles; il évoquait, plus qu'un être démoniaque, une véritable allégorie de la faucheuse. Il entrouvrit longuement la gueule, semblant sentir et savourer d'avance les effluves de sang divin, un panache de vapeur siffla de sa bouche quand il expira. L'ayant enfin remarqué, l'expression de Visemir passa en une seconde de la tranquille assurance à une pure terreur.

Tout survint très vite. En un claquement d'aile déchiquetées, le grand diable apparu derrière Yerathel, posa sa main sur son épaule y laissant une profonde stigmate de brûlure. L'ange réussit à contenir le spasme qui agitât ses entrailles quand il tourna la tête pour croiser son regard.

 _« -Toi... »_ , sa contenance ne l'empêchait pas de blêmir.

Une main comprimant ses plaies ouvertes au torse, il fit décrire à sa lame un arc de cercle un peu erratique que son opposant évita facilement.

« _\- ...tu te seras toujours conduit... »_

D'une de ses mains décharnées aux griffes puissantes, Enoch lui arracha son arme et de l'autre saisit une pleine poignée de ses cheveux blonds platine, l'obligeant à renverser la tête en arrière. Surpris par la manœuvre, il ne put qu'achever sa tirade:

 _« -...comme une bête sauvage. »_

A la même seconde l'engeance démoniaque qui s'était pour l'occasion parée du visage de la Mort plongea sur la gorge offerte. Ses crocs puissants pénétrèrent la chaire du coup gracile poussé par une mâchoire de prédateur, ils buttèrent et raclèrent contre l'os des vertèbres englobant le cartilage de la trachée, presque avec délicatesse. Ils demeurèrent un instant ainsi, plus étroitement enlacés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés en ce qui ressemblait de loin à la conclusion passionnée d'une valse entre le Lumière et les Ténèbres, l'Enfer et les Cieux. Avec un gargouillis sanglant l'ange planta ses ongles dans l'épaule de son "partenaire" en une supplique presque désespérée et celui-ci hésita un instant à briser la cohésion de cet instant parfait, la saveur de l'hémoglobine sous sa langue, l'extase du combat et l'euphorie de l'adrénaline. Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui arracher la gorge, quelque chose d'étonnant se produisit. Une douce lumière sembla un instant palpiter autour de l'ange et se répandre autour d'eux dans un périmètre circulaire auquel Visemir échappa d'un saut. Quelques êtres infernaux qui n'observaient pas leur combat d'assez loin furent emporté par la vague irisée et dissous dans cette énergie néfaste pour eux. Le diable lui même sentait l'énergie inconnue pénétrer et agresser son organisme, desserrant ses mâchoires il lâcha un formidable hurlement de douleur. Il souffrait, les éclats de lumière bénie était pour lui plus corrosifs que de l'argent pour un vampire. Mais il refusa de s'écarter de l'être divin comprenant ce qu'il essayait de créer: un portail. Yerathel puisait dans ses dernières forces pour tenter de s'échapper mais n'aurais sûrement pas la force de "voler" jusqu'aux Cieux. Il tomberait bien avant. Il venait juste de se faire cette remarque que tout disparut autour de lui. La dernière image qu'il emporta fût l'expression tétanisée de Visemir, ces mots articulés en silence « tu est complètement cinglé » et derrière, la Tour torturée de pierres noires veinée de rouge où se tenait les réunions des cinq, symbole de leur gloire passée, qui s'écroulait lentement sur elle-même.

Pendant une longue seconde, Enoch ne vit rien, ne sentit rien, juste cette impression de brûlure sur tout son corps. Le portail avait détecté un objet étranger et s'affairait à le "purifier". Il paniqua un instant, se débattit, pris dans le vortex des énergies bénies qui atteignaient leur point de fusion. Sa souffrance était indescriptible mais quand il voulu hurler, l'énergie irisée emplit aussi ses poumons, les consumant. Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière, la seconde d'après il était en chute libre dans un ciel torturé d'éclairs; le vent lui cinglant le visage, unique force vive d'un monde terrestre ravagé par les élémentaires et les humains. Surpris, il aperçut Yerathel couvert de son sang et du sien, comme en lévitation au dessus de lui, puis le perdit de vue et tomba pour de bon. Silhouette écorché, enflammée de feu divin, il percuta les flots avec violence, sentant ses os gémir et se déplacer. La lumière que renvoyait l'ange lui parvint encore une seconde du fond des ténèbres abyssales mais elle s'estompa petit à petit, ne laissant que le silence et l'absence de sensation.

La Mort pourrait venir le prendre à cet instant mais il savait la malédiction de l'immortalité tenace, malheureusement.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est déjà la fin.**

 **(Lis pas la suite Nihl)**

 **Le comportement d'Enoch m'a un peu choqué dans le dernier épisode d'Aventures.**

 **Je sait que c'est un diable et tout mais... je pensais sincèrement qu'il tenait un peu plus que ça à Bob, qu'il éprouvait au moins une certaine tendresse pour lui. Mais là, le "Tue-le" c'était vraiment... dénué de tout regret.**

 **Le plus ironique c'est que Bob avait dit dans un live que si son père se trouvait un jour en danger, il viendrait l'aider quand même car "c'est ma famille. Je l'aime pas mais c'est ma famille". CQFD: Bob tient plus à son père que l'inverse alors qu'il passe son temps à le repousser, au contraire Enoch a beau jouer les gentils, il est capable de tuer son fils pour parvenir à ses fins. Je trouve ça assez triste en réalité.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **J'en ai bavé mais j'ai enfin obtenu l'aquali dont je rêvait, donc, le monde est beau, le monde est magnifique ^^ Pour fêter ça, je poste la première partie de ce nouveau chapitre (il en comptera2)**

 **Merci à Nihl toujours pour tes conseils et ton avis (oui, il me semble que tu me rajoutais des fautes, un truc de ce genre. Un exploits! XD)**

 **Pour cette partie... rating T pour les idées énoncées.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. o/))**

* * *

 **Valse infernale (1/2)**

La plupart des contes pour jeune fille de cette époque se contentait de relater des amourettes simplistes entre jeunes gens idéalisés, n'ayant jamais rien connu des malheurs de la vie.

Mais cette histoire-ci était différente. Sa protagoniste n'était jamais nommée, nulle part. Son nom semblait avoir été effacé par le passage du temps. Peut-être... qu'il n'avait pas la moindre importance du point de vue de l'auteur.

C'était l'histoire du genre de jeune fille qu'on aurait tout à fait imaginé en train de lire les histoires décrites plus haut, elle en avait l'âge et possédait l'éducation nécessaire pour différencier un livre d'un cale-porte et ne pas s'en servir comme tel. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. Elle, ne rêvait pas d'amour. Seule la tragédie l'intéressait. La passionnait. Elle ne vivait que pour ça : courir du manoir au théâtre de la Cour du Roi, se hisser sur la pointe des pieds ou s'adosser aux planches pour écouter les comédiens jouer encore et encore la douloureuse destinée de leur personnage. Palpitantes histoires de drames familiaux, de meurtres et de suicide -car toute bonne histoire se devait de finir par un suicide- bercèrent ainsi son enfance et son adolescence, l'enfermant dans des fantasmes tous plus morbides les uns que les autres dont elle ne souhaitais pas réellement se sortir, un monde intérieur bien à elle qui faisait son imagination et sa personnalité, tout ce qu'elle était. Elle se mit à rêver, puis à écrire, à construire les scénario et les personnages, échafaudant les histoires dans son esprit tel un gigantesque château de cartes jusqu'à atteindre un dénouement épique. Puis, une fois l'édifice terminé, telle une enfant capricieuse, elle se réservait le droit de le détruire, de tout faire brûler en un final dramatique monstrueusement délicieux. Cependant, malgré ses indéniables talents d'écrivain, il restait dans sa tête des scènes grandioses qu'elle n'osait projeter sur le papier, de peur qu'en agissant ainsi elles perdent une partie de leur âme et ne chantent plus de la même manière. De plus, le papier restait le papier, un support ridiculement figé, incapable de faire vivre les envolés de son esprit. De se les faire vivre. Alors, elle continuait à rêver, à se languir de la platitude de son existence entre deux balcons de théâtre.

* * *

Cette histoire en serait restée là si cette jeune fille n'avait pas eut cette prise de conscience soudaine qui fit basculer sa vie et de nombreuses autres en réaction.

Elle avait une amie, une seule. La seule à connaître et à accepter l'existence son étrange monde intérieur, à tout accepter d'ailleurs -c'était un de ses défauts- elle se prénommait Ahmala. Une petite issue d'un milieu populaire, en témoignait ses joues un peu creusées et sa silhouette dégingandée comme si elle grandit trop vite sans pouvoir se nourrir correctement. Sa mère était décédée en lui donnant la vie comme il était monnaie courante à cette époque et son père, un puissant mage, ennuyé de sa présence, l'avait marié au premier prétendant acceptable : le boucher de la ville. Voilà comment à treize ans à peine, Ahmala s'était retrouvée sous la coupe d'un homme de quarante ans son aîné qui, s'il ne la frappait jamais sans raison n'en demeurait pas moins parfaitement antipathique. Elle avait vécu un existence difficile et dénuée d'espoir, elle avait même tentée d'attenter à sa vie, en témoignait les cicatrices à son poignet.

Pour tout dire, c'était ce pourquoi la jeune fille au cœur froid la tolérait à ses côtés : la pauvrette était un vestige ayant survécu aux déferlement d'une file visiblement insurmontable de malheur... de tragédie. Elle la fascinait par son histoire et son existence, qu'elle ne jugeait pas abominable mais palpitante. Enfin se tenait devant elle l'incarnation de ce qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer depuis toute petite ! Sans le moindre égare pour les sentiments de Ahmala, elle aimait lui faire raconter son histoire encore et encore, les yeux brillant et les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation. Mais paradoxalement, ces récits qui rapprochaient tant le monde de ses rêves de la réalité faisaient naître en son cœur insensible une chose inconnue : la jalousie.

Elle avait imaginé. Elle avait joué et vu joué. Elle avait contemplé la réalité. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait l'expérimenter. Ses parents étaient riches aimants et de noble extraction, elle avait été nourrit, choyé et éduqué dés son enfance, sa vie n'avait rien de dramatique. Contrairement à Ahmala, personne ne trouverait à écrire quoi que ce soit sur son histoire dans l'état actuel des choses, son histoire était juste... banale, mortellement ennuyeuse, elle n'avait rien d'une de ces héroïnes qu'elle créait et admirait. Elle, se pensait au-dessus de ses semblables, ne pas pouvoir se démarquer d'eux la rendait folle. Comment aurait-elle pu vivre ses histoires ? Le destin se subit, il ne se provoque pas.

Et cette idiote d'Ahmala ne trouvait qu'à se plaindre de sa fascinante infortune ! La jeune fille devenue jeune femme en vînt à la détester, à la faire souffrir, à harceler psychologiquement cette pauvre fille qui ne parvenait pas à se défendre.

Ce jour là, le temps était clément, une soirée baignée d'une douce brise de printemps bien agréable. Ironique quand on pense que sitôt revenues de leurs croisades stériles, les Églises avait ordonnées un pogrom sans précédant contre toute hérésie démoniaque. Pogrom vite étendu aux mages, aux non-humains, aux herboristes et alchimistes, voire les simples rebouteux de campagne jusqu'à certaines guildes comme celles de aventuriers ou des voleurs, accusées d'accueillir des êtres magiques dans leur rang. Et même les Églises liées à ces mêmes guildes et à ces pratiques, celle du Sang en tête de file. La liste était longue et la ville résonnait jours et nuits des hurlements d'innocents souvent brûlés sur de simples dénonciations.

La jeune femme au cœur froid allait trouver Ahmala mais quand elle arriva face à sa maison elle y trouva un attroupement de badauds qui s'y étaient agglutinés tel de gigantesques bourdons sur une s'y mêla avec réticence et aperçu le corps sans vie du boucher au milieu d'une cohorte de garde, elle se figea. Ces scènes d'arrestations violentes étaient devenues quotidiennes , quelqu'un c'était sans doute souvenu que le père de son amie était mage et n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Avec le plus grand des pragmatismes la jeune femme se demanda où avait bien pu se réfugier son « amie ». Un frisson parcourue la foule, une femme tendit un doigt vers les hauteurs, elle suivit du regard la direction indiquée et découvrit la pauvre fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Aussitôt, la foule commença à l'insulter, à la traiter de putain du Diable, un enfant lui lança une pierre, fracassant la vitre derrière elle. Elle se crispa tremblante, cherchant dans la foule un appuis, un réconfort, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu la sauver. Son regard désespéré accrocha celui de la jeune femme cruelle qui sentit son souffle se couper. Elle n'allait pas... Oui! Ce serait... un final... époustouflant ! Grandiose ! Le contraste de son sang, de sa peau dorée et des ombres projetées par les torches sur son visage. Un tableau admirable. Mais elle n'oserait pas, pas sans un coup de pouce de sa part. Alors lentement, d'un simple mouvement de la tête, la dramaturge l'encouragea vers sa seule voie de sortie. Ahmala reçu le message, son expression se figea, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa basculer. Le cœur battant bien trop vite, la femme au cœur froid se détourna avant que le choque ne retentisse, les joue rougis par l'excitation.

Elle comprenait. Comme elle comprenait à présent ! Ses lèvres se pincèrent sous la colère et la frustration. Elle ne pourrait jamais attirer l'œil du Destin sur elle, ni influer sur le sien. En revanche, elle pouvait écrire celui des autres. Elle deviendrait le Destin, elle l'abattrait sur ces imbéciles qui semblable à Ahmala, ne voyaient pas leur chance, elle se vengerais de son existence médiocre et enfin, se démarquerait du commun de ses semblables. Elle se créerai sa Légende et son identité.

Un instant encore elle repensa à Ahmala elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir vécu une existence remarquable jusqu'à la fin. Après tout, toute bonne histoire se devait de finir par un suicide.

* * *

Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent ainsi, la jeune femme s'intégra bientôt à la haute-société. Aux yeux de tous, elle était une demoiselle délicieuse en soirée bien que peut-être un peu solitaire. Ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas en revanche, c'était le sang que la « charmante créature » avait sur les mains.

Entre deux valses où sa présence était requise, elle avait pris pour habitude de fréquenter les bas-quartier afin d'assouvir ces pulsions si particulières qui la caractérisaient. Elle se postait en général dans une ruelle et attendait, surveillée de loin par un garde soudoyé chargé de lui éviter les mauvaises rencontres. La cible variait d'une fois sur l'autre mais elle abordait des jeunes femmes ou des enfants en bas-âge, ceux dont le regard s'était éteins à force de malheurs. Elle avait l'œil pour les repérer à coup sûr, une hyène attirée par les carcasses pourrissantes. En général, elle se liait avec sa proie, échangeait des mots compatissant, parfois, quelques pièces changeaient de main, puis elle l'invitait à l'accompagner jusqu'à l'un des entrepôts familiaux dont elle ressortait seule.

Elle se montrait extrêmement prudente, n'apposant le point final qu'au existence les plus misérables, celles qui ne manqueraient à personne. Ou tout du moins, à personne d'important. Dés qu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle se rabattait sur un non-humain dont l'annihilation, si elle n'était pas officielle, restait du moins fortement encouragée. Les bûchers brûlaient encore régulièrement en ville. Sa dernière victime seule différa de ce schéma habituel.

Elle la remarqua lors du grand bal annuel donné au château en honneur de la fin de la saison marchande. L'un des seuls événements donnés par le Roi à mêler le sang noble et la plèbe « de qualité » comme on l'appelait avec ironie.

Il ne possédait pas de titre.

Ni de terre, ni de couronne. Pas plus que de grandes lignées ou profondes racines. Il n'avait même pas de nom c'était un bâtard, un orphelin, un étranger. Et pourtant, nul garde, nul seigneur n'aurait osé remettre en cause la présence de ce riche négociant invité par sa Majesté en personne. C'était dû en partie bien sûr, à ses relations, son immense érudition, sa fortune qu'il affichait sans complexe, mais la richesse ne fait pas tout. Le charisme. C'était ce que l'homme possédait et qui lui permettait de faire oublier sa basse-extraction. Plus précisément : un visage d'elfe et une parfaite élocution couplés à une présence tout simplement attractive. Il était à l'aise dans la société comme une sirène dans les eaux froides du nord. Tout les invités semblaient s'agglutiner autour de lui où qu'il aille, riant avec lui, observant ses rares silences, se suspendant à ses lèvres quand il parlait. Le Roi avait beau se pâmer du haut de son siège vacillant, c'était bien son invité qui menait la soirée. Il papillonnait sans pause d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, sourire malicieux aux lèvres, échangeant des paroles avec les uns et les autres, accordant une danse, articulant toute la fête autour de lui avec une aisance parfaitement naturelle, encadré en permanence de deux splendides jeunes femmes de bonne famille bien trop aux anges pour réaliser l'indécence de leur situation.

Rares étaient ceux à échapper au charme la femme au cœur froid était l'une d'eux. La trop forte présence lui faisait de l'ombre et la reléguait au rang de figurante dans la soirée : elle ne le supportait pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que le chef de la garde inquisitoriale fixait l'étranger d'un air méfiant, cherchant probablement à détecter une éventuelle hérésie. Hérésie il n'y avait sans-doute pas, ça ne l'empêcha pas de le fuir toute la soirée. « Le fuir », oui. Car ironiquement, et malgré la petite cour d'imbéciles qui lui faisaient les yeux de doux, l'inconnu n'avait de cesse de tenter de l'aborder, sans doute amusé de la répugnance qu'il lui inspirait. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on se joue d'elle alors quand il vînt la trouver seule, elle ne mâcha pas ses mots. Sans résultat. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui arracher son sourire moqueur. En désespoir de cause, elle accepta la valse qu'il lui avait proposé en début de soirée.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle s'appliqua à suivre le rythme de la musique et les mouvements assurés de son... adversaire ? Et finit par surmonter sa précédente répugnance : l'homme était excellant danseur. Elle se laissa aller à en accepter une deuxième, puis une troisième sans jamais cesser de soutenir son regard brûlant, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne cède jamais. Voyant arriver la fin de la fête, elle soupira, quoi de plus dommage qu'un bel homme trop bavard ? Alors, pour le faire taire, elle l'embrassa. Surpris de son initiative, il le lui rendit néanmoins et reprit même le dessus sur l'échange. Pendue à son cou, elle laissa sa main s'égarer dans les longues boucles noires de l'homme et vînt appuyer contre sa nuque, elle effleura alors du bout des doigts un large plis de chaire lisse : une profonde cicatrice. A l'instant où elle s'en rendait compte, son partenaire sursauta et l'écarta brusquement comme si elle l'avait piqué. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et un long frisson lui parcouru les entrailles. En une seconde, toute assurance, toute concupiscence, toute malice avait déserté l'expression de l'homme, ne laissant que de la surprise et une teinte entre la peur et le malaise. Décontenancé, il s'excusa, prétextant une fatigue soudaine avant de faire volte-face.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus le laisser partir. Une fois son masque de séducteur irrespectueux tombé, elle avait lu en lui et n'avait découvert qu'un amalgame de sentiments sombres profondément enchevêtrés Et parmi eux, certain qu'elle savait reconnaître d'instinct. La douleur, la haine, le regret... C'était imprudent bien sûr, l'étranger n'était pas un vagabond dont la disparition n'inquiéterait personne. Mais en revanche, quelle proie de choix ! Probablement la meilleure histoire qu'il lui serait donné d'influer. Vive, elle le rattrapa par le poignet et lui sourit, profitant qu'il soit en position de faiblesse :

 _« -Messire Enoch ! Vous ne pouvez m'abandonner ainsi, enfin ! Je suis lasse moi aussi... ,_ elle serra le bras d'un peu plus près, _Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me reconduire à mes appartements ? Nous y serons plus à l'aise. »_

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, le temps de reprendre le pas sur ses émotions, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille quelque chose qui la fit rougir. Ils s'éclipsèrent en douceur, de la même démarche de prédateur, le même sourire carnassié aux lèvres.

* * *

 **Voilà... fini. Enfin presque, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la deuxième partie :3**

 **Celle-ci contient un lemon (mon premier ^^), complètement vanilla, entre adultes consentant et tout mais... un lemon quand-même.**

 **Donc. Soit je le supprimerai, soit je l'annoncerai en majuscule pour permettre au -18 de le sauter (-euuuuuh... t as pas 15 ans toi? -Chhhhhht).**

 **Ou, je ferrais passer toute la fanfic "rating M". Enfin well... je verrai bien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà le chapitre qui a fait passer mon recueil en M (plus sûr comme ça ^^) le lemon est annoncé, vous pouvez le sauter je pense que ça n'enlève rien à l'histoire. C'est mon premier, soyez indulgents *yeux de cocker***

 **La suite du dernier chapitre, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Valse infernale (2/2)**

La chambre n'était que peu éclairée, un feu couvait dans la cheminé, disposant une douce chaleur. Les nuits commençait à fraîchir mais la température dans la chambre était presque trop élevée. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Enoch.

Assis sur un tabouret, accoudé à la fenêtre, le diable surveillait la progression de l'aube. Le ciel pâlissait légèrement à l'horizon. D'ici deux heures et une vingtaine de minutes les serviteurs du manoir seraient debout, vacant à leurs occupations. Un mouvement fluide lui fit relever la tête tendit que deux bras l'enlaçaient fougueusement. Il se releva et se tourna face à la femme au cœur froid. Complètement dénudée et les bras passés derrière sa nuque, elle semblait prête à reprendre leur valse de tout à l'heure. Et en effet ils allaient danser, mais sur un tout autre rythme que celui de la soirée.

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres elle détourna la tête pour esquiver son baiser et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de l'homme se fendit d'une expression amusée qui se changea en surprise quand elle le poussa sur le lit aux couvertures richement brodées. Il s'échoua dans le tissu avec un bruit mat et avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser, elle se tenait agenouillée à califourchon sur son torse. Prenant appui sur le matelas à côté de sa tête, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'échange fût plus passionnel, plus intense que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'à maintenant, presque violant. Mais ils avaient tout deux soif de cette violence à la base de toute union. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas encore séparées qu'elle commença à le dévêtir, s'affairant sur sa poitrine. Il voulu se redresser pour l'aider mais elle le repoussa sèchement, le faisant retomber. Enoch laissa échapper un petit rire, contrairement à ce que beaucoup imaginait, qu'on lui résiste un peu ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était rare, et d'autant plus savoureux. Elle finit par lui retirer sa chemise, laissant ses doigts errer entre les plis que dessinaient ses muscles, s'attardant sur une cicatrice lui courant le flanc droit. Il la toucha elle aussi, remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses jusqu'aux hanches, et de là, à la cambrure de ses reins. Le contraste entre sa peau brune et la sienne, immaculée, avait quelque chose de fascinant.

 **/!\** **L** **emon** **/!\**

La femme redessina patiemment chaque muscle, chaque singularité du corps qui s'offrait sous elle. Les mains qui épousaient fermement son bassin la rendaient folle, elle avait l'impression de sentir ses propres entrailles s'échauffer au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait l'autre et l'imaginait en elle, ses mains l'étrennant fermement, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes dans l'obscurité. Ses pensées se lisaient-elles sur son visage ? Son partenaire affichait un sourire aussi moqueur qu'attendri. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on se joue d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de contrôle sur ses ressentis. Et plus que tout, elle n'aimait pas ce regard qu'il lui jetait, comme la mettant au défi de le surprendre. Pressentant une remarque amusée, elle le coupa en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, mi-baiser mi-morsure. Puis, profitant de son inattention elle laissa sa main dériver vers l'aine, écartant le tissu qui la recouvrait et saisissant à pleine main ce qui ne demandait qu'à en sortir. L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière avec un sifflement de surprise et d'extase mêlées, interrompant l'échange qui lui avait servit de diversion. Elle afficha une expression vindicative, heureuse d'avoir enfin effacée l'éternel sourire orgueilleux des lèvres de son partenaire.

Sans attendre qu'il ne se remette de ses émotions elle commença à le caresser le long de cet endroit si sensible, l'effleurant du bout des doigts en un contact furtif d'une délicatesse sadique. Serrant les dents, Enoch lâcha ses hanches pour empoigner les draps à pleine main, se contrôlant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. A nouveau en mesure de la défier du regard et sans doute bientôt, d'afficher ce sourire si détestable. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le saisit avec une violence imprévue, obtenant un long râle de son amant. Puis, le tenant toujours fermement, poursuivit cette caresse appuyée jusqu'au bout du membre, le faisant se dresser complètement sous ce stimuli supplémentaire.

Elle ne sût combien de temps au juste elle fit durer ce petit jeu cruel, laissant glisser sa main le long de la peau, taquiner des zones toutes plus sensibles les unes que les autres avant de s'interrompre ou de ralentir la cadence des caresses juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à la délivrance, à la frontière de l'explosion salvatrice s'amusant des sursauts entre extase et frustration qui traversaient le corps sous elle, de ses geignements étouffés qu'elle parvenait parfois à lui arracher. Réduire quelqu'un à sa merci, le faire dépendre de son bon-vouloir de quelques caresses appuyées, à chaque fois que cette idée lui effleurait l'esprit, elle sentait ses entrailles se tordre et grouiller tel un feu lui dévorant le bas-ventre.

Son regard fiévreux, suintant d'un plaisir lubrique accrocha celui, appréciateur, d'Enoch il semblait s'illuminer d'une étrange lumière dorée, comme venue d'un autre monde. Alors, incapable de faire perdurer l'instant, elle se redressa pour lui permettre d'entrer en elle. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupire en retombant, entre douleur, plaisir sulfureux et soulagement sa tête basculant en arrière pour fixer le plafond. Elle ne remarqua pas que les mains du démon étaient revenues se poser sur ses hanches pour l'enfermer à nouveau dans cette délicieuse exiguïté. Les paupières closes, elle commença à mouvoir son bassin bientôt rejointe de son partenaire, venant à la rencontre de ses mouvements plus lents et puissants, soupirant d'aise chaque fois qu'elle le sentait taper en elle.

 **/!\** **Fin du Lemon** **/!\**

La valse pouvait reprendre, les rythmes se succéder, personne ne viendrait interrompre cette musique aux accents enivrant de fruit interdit.

* * *

Le jour s'était levé depuis une heure ou deux, les rues de la ville semblaient encore plongées dans une étrange léthargie, paralysée par la récente fraîcheur nocturne, une couche de givre ourlait les feuilles des arbres. Le souffle court, exhalant de petits nuages de vapeur, la jeune femme souriait. Elle souriait des émotions qui l'avaient traversées quelques heures plus tôt, de la précieuse histoire qu'elle avait écouté ensuite, de l'exaltation qui traversait son imaginaire à l'heure actuelle, mais pas seulement. Elle avait trouvé. Elle avait trouvé comment l'histoire de cet homme allait trouver son point final. La manière dont se finirait cette grandiose tragédie. Bien entendu, le principal obstacle avait résidé dans les relations de l'homme : jamais sa disparition ne serait passé inaperçue. Mais aussi et surtout dans la vérité universelle comme quoi il est plus facile d'étrangler un enfant d'une dizaine d'année qu'un homme en pleine force de l'âge. Finalement, Enoch lui-même lui avait inconsciemment soufflé la solution alors qu'après l'acte elle se dépêchait d'aller se nettoyer. Amusé de son empressement, il l'avait rassuré sur ses chances quasiment nulles de tomber enceinte. Elle s'était souvenue de ses yeux dorés et de ses crocs qu'il avait laissé transparaître durant leur union et avait murmuré presque sans y penser:

 _« -Tu n'es pas humain, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

Cela expliquait en grande partie l'atmosphère qu'il renvoyait et le comportement comme manipulé de son entourage, les oreilles légèrement pointues qu'il dissimulait sous ses longs cheveux noirs. Sans-douté était-il un elfe ou une quelconque créature magique venue du continent. Les Églises avaient de l'influence dans la ville même le Roi ne pouvait se permettre d'entrer en conflit avec leur mission de purification, elle se mordit la lèvre pour refréner son sourire et s'apprêta afin d'aller quetter l'aide de la garde inquisitoriale.

Les bûchers se faisaient rares en ville et nul doute qu'un change-forme non-humain les intéresserait grandement en matière de combustible.

Elle patienta un long moment à l'entrée de ses appartements après que les cinq gardes de l'Inquisition y ait pénétré Elle entendit des menaces, des éclats de voix, des cris puis très vite, plus rien. L'avaient-ils tué? Elle se le demandait avec inquiétude, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec nervosité. Ce serait un incommensurable gâchis. Elle commençait à regretter sa décision quand la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement sans que personne n'apparaisse. N'y tenant plus et malgré la peur qui commençait à poindre en elle, elle entra dans la pièce.

Ce qui la frappa dés la première seconde ne fût ni l'odeur de tissu carbonisé qui emplissait l'air ni les corps des gardes à terre qui semblaient s'être entre-tués. Non. De prime abord ce fût comme si ses sens avaient cessés de fonctionné, elle ne ressentait plus rien, qu'une intense terreur qui lui interdisait tout mouvement, toute pensée cohérente. Puis seulement après un temps d'adaptation, elle remarqua l'insoutenable tension qui régnait dans l'espace confiné de sa chambre, une chose intangible et éthérée qui alourdissait l'atmosphère, semblable à la pression générale qui règne juste avant que ne crève un gigantesque orage, mais démultiplié. En trois mots : une tension insupportable. La voix d'Enoch résonna de nulle part, porté par un étrange écho :

 _ **« -Les humains... sont des êtres prévisibles... »**_

Elle fit volte-face, fouillant les ténèbres sans y distinguer personne.

 _ **« -Aisément manipulable de surcroît. Vois comme il est facile de monter les membres d'un group les uns contre les autres jusqu'à l'Irréparable.**_ , le rire cruel retentit avec légèreté, comme si la situation ne l'avait pas incommodé, _**C'est peut-être dû à ma relation particulière avec la discorde, certes. »**_

Manquant de trébucher sur un cadavre, elle recula prudemment, cherchant un mur, le cœur battant. Depuis-quand sa chambre était-elle si sombre ?

 _ **« -Une chose en entraînant une autre, quant de simples humains sont en mesure de me surprendre, leurs Valeurs sont rarement alignées avec celles de leurs semblables. Se sont des criminels... et des menteurs... »**_

Les derniers mots avaient été susurrés à son oreille mais aussitôt elle se libéra du charme et se retourna, armée du fin stylet qu'elle cachait toujours dans sa manche. Deux mains à la peau brune interceptèrent ses poignets, interrompant net l'attaque et l'empêchant de se dégager, si brutalement qu'elle laissa échapper un cris de douleur et laissa son arme lui échapper. Celle-ci rebondit à ses pieds mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, nez à nez avec le diable dont les yeux félins aux reflets d'or liquide scintillaient de malice. Malgré les hurlements de son instinct qui l'enjoignait à courir, s'éloigner le plus possible aussi vite que possible, elle ne pût que rester paralysée, contemplant sa mort sans oser se débattre ou même y songer. En même temps... Souhaitait-elle réellement se dégager pour commencer ?Elle allait mourir, oui, mais elle obtiendrait ainsi la fin qu'elle avait toujours désiré, qu'elle méritait ! Elle déglutit en s'apercevant que les yeux anormaux ne l'avaient pas quitté, la créature semblait pouvoir parcourir chaque parcelle de son esprit comme pour un livre ouvert et ce qu'elle y lisait semblait fortement l'amuser.

 _ **« -Petit être orgueilleux, orgueilleux petit être...**_ , murmura-t-il, _**Que pourrais-je bien faire pour punir une chose si misérablement insignifiante. Si je te tue, je te donnes raison. Tu ne mérites pas cet honneur. »**_

La solution sembla lui venir. Il la plaqua violemment au mur par la gorge et alors qu'elle peinait pour respirer, posa un doigt sur son front. Un entrelac de runes ésotériques y apparu, tracé en surbrillance lumineuse en une langue oubliée de tous.

 _ **« -Voilà donc ton nom. »**_

Il posa sa main sur son front de manière à recouvrir les écritures, quand il la retira, ils s'étaient volatilisés. A la place, il grava du bout de son ongle effilé quelque chose de différent mais dans la même écriture. Puis il admira son œuvre dégoulinante de sang, commentant :

 _ **« -Et voici le mien. »**_

La jeune femme avait cessé de se débattre, ses longs cils papillonnaient faiblement, il la saisi par les cheveux pour la redresser :

 _ **« -Prononce-le. »**_

Acculée face à la situation et à cet être venu du fond des âges, elle ne put qu'obéir. Aussitôt, les runes gravées dans sa peau s'illuminèrent du même éclat que précédemment avent de se résorber, laissant une marque discrète semblable à une cicatrice au fer-rouge. Satisfait, il la lâcha. Elle s'effondra assise sans un cris, le regard complètement vide. La voix lui parvînt encore sans qu'elle n'en ressente aucune peur

 _ **« -Tu sera bientôt mort petit être. En attendant, je renie ton existence, ton nom, tout ce qui te rendait si fière... Profite-bien des années d'errance qui t'attendent. »**_

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle resta longtemps assise, apathique, sans éprouve de crainte particulière. Sans rien éprouver du sang coagulait lentement le long de ses joues, traçant des larmes qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais verser. Quant les serviteur finirent par la retrouver quelques heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

Un diable, quant il est assez puissant est en mesure de détacher une petite part de son esprit pour s'enchaîner une créature, il en fait par cet intermède ce que l'on nomme communément un « familier ». L'identité de l'être damé ayant été partiellement effacé au cours de l'opération, il est considéré sur le plan astral comme étant l'ombre de leur maître, littéralement une extension de leur âme.

La jeune femme, en plus de perdre toute affectivité se montra incapable de se souvenir de son nom. Et en fût de même pour son entourage, tous la reconnaissait comme quelqu'un de connu tout en se révélant incapable de la nommer. Le pire, c'était que le principale intéressé ne s'en inquiétait même pas. Ses capacités cognitives n'étaient pas entamées, elles s'en servaient pour former des réponses très cohérentes mais uniquement quand son entourage la sollicitait. Elle, en tant qu'individu, n'avait pas survécu à l'effacement de son nom.

Une âme humaine est trop fragile pour survivre à genre de traitement, le lien est principalement utilisé afin d'asservir un diable vaincu à un autre lui étant supérieur. En réaction, elle tomba gravement malade. Pendant des mois elle agonisa sans fin, son esprit se consumant sous la pression des voix, des idées, des images qui lui apparaissaient sans lui appartenir. Elle oscilla tout ce temps entre délires fiévreux peuplés de cauchemars morbides et phase plus calme où elle restait prostrée dans sa chambre, chuchotant parfois en une langue qu'elle était la seule à comprendre.

Les rumeurs circulaient vites dans ce royaume sous la coupe de l'Inquisition et bientôt, le père de la possédée craint pour sa vie. Il décida de la faire escorter hors de danger, jusqu'à leur résidence sur le continent. Une fois à bord du bateau, en pleine traversée, elle fût prise d'une telle crise et, comme en réponse, la mer se déchaîna tant que chacun crût y laisser la vie. Les choses se calmèrent sensiblement une fois parvenue à destination, son état de santé après avoir brutalement empiré s'améliora inexplicablement. Parmi tant d'autres éléments incompréhensibles, les cheveux de la jeune femme avait perdus leur couleur d'origine, ils avaient blanchis comme ceux d'une vieillarde de même que ses yeux qui affichaient maintenant la teinte du mercure liquide. Ses canines avaient poussées, acérées elles évoquaient celles d'un prédateur et posait problème dans la mesure ou elle se blessait souvent, se mordant la lèvre ou la langue involontairement. Pour ce qui était des changements plus... spirituels, il demeurait toujours cette insensibilité, ce désintérêt pour son entourage, trois ans maintenant depuis la fameuse nuit qu'elle n'avait plus écrit la moindre ligne de tragédie. Elle parlait encore aux voix dans sa tête mais au moins celle-ci semblaient-elles moins agressives envers elle qu'au début. Son comportement s'était grandement stabilisé avec son étrange maladie et dans l'ensemble, elle était presque plus facile à vivre pour son entourage. Elle n'affichait plus cette insupportable moue gentiment méprisante à l'égare de ses serviteurs et au moins, aucun assassinat de non-humain avait été recensé dans le village voisin.

En revanche, dieu qu'elle les mettait tous mal à l'aise ! Que ce soit de son regard reptilien ou de ce que elle seule semblait capable de voir et d'entendre, elle n'aurait jamais survécu à la chasse à l'Hérésie qui régnait dans sa ville natale. Elle serait passée pour une simple illuminée si ses hallucinations n'avaient pas parues si douloureusement liées à la réalité. Une fois, une paysanne montée au manoir effectuer sa livraison de lait croisa la possédée au détour d'un couloir. Celle-ci lui murmura sans s'arrêter ni la regarder qu'elle était « désolée pour sa mère ». Frissonnante, la fermière avait couru jusqu'au village pour y apprendre que celle qui lui avait donné la vie avait succombé à sa maladie en son absence. C'était toujours des mauvaises nouvelles que la jeune femme annonçait, murmuré avec désintérêt au détour d'un couloir. Des décès de proche, des maladies insoupçonnées, elle pouvait sentir juste en caressant le mufle d'une vache enceinte si son vêlage se solderait d'un douloureux échec. Ironiquement alors qu'elle n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir, elle savait mieux que personne prévenir les tragédie et quand on lui demandait d'où lui venait ses connaissances, elle répondait laconiquement que « les voix le lui avait appris ».

Bien qu'elle ne causa jamais aucun tord réel, les serviteurs ne purent s'empêcher d'être soulagés quand ils la trouvèrent disparu un beau matin et d'un commun accord, l'annoncèrent morte à sa famille restée de l'autre côté de la mer. En réalité, la jeune malade avait juste entendue les voix l'appeler et s'était contentée de les suivre, tout simplement. Elle marcha longtemps, tirant partie du corps infatigable qui lui avait été imposé. A chacun de ses pas, c'était un lambeau de son ancienne existence qui s'arrachait à elle, un lambeau de son apparence humaine aussi son existence, son nom, tout ce qui la rendait si fière... tout était en train de se consumer lentement. Tout ce qu'elle était et avait rêvé d'être. Quand elle se trouva enfin là où elle était persuadée devoir être, elle n'avait plus rien d'une humaine, si il y avait eu un témoin quelconque en ces terres éloignées, il se serait bien trouvé en peine de la décrire. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une entité propre non-plus, l'essence démoniaque avait achevée de chasser tout ce qui l'avait construit un jour. Elle, ne s'inquiétait pas, tout lui semblait extrêmement clair, ses idées n'avait jamais semblé aussi organisées... en même temps... ce n'était plus vraiment les siennes. On l'avait appelé : elle était venue. Cette réaction binaire se passait très bien d'émotion.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler sans qu'elle ne bouge ou ne ressente le besoin de faire fonctionner son métabolisme. Sans qu'elle ne vieillisse seulement. Les paupières closent, elle était entièrement concentrées sur les ressentis de « l' autre », la majeure partie de son âme. Cette vision devînt de plus en plus clair au fil des jour, au fil des années. Le lien finissait de se nouer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

 _ **« -Tu aurais dû mourir. »**_

Enoch se tenait face à elle, dans cette même apparence qu'elle lui connaissait. Elle le dévisagea longuement sans éprouver de crainte particulière, depuis quand une ombre doit-elle craindre son propriétaire ? Le diable semblait un peu perturbé de cette connexion nouvelle créée avec un être jugé inférieur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce pacte et l'avait utilisé sur un coup de tête, sachant qu'un humain ne pouvait y survivre. C'était impossible. Un familier humain, c'était impossible. Et pourtant... C'était comme s'il possédait deux corps, la situation était étrange mais pas aussi inconfortable qu'il l'avait craint. Il hésita :

 _ **« -Surprenante décidément... Tu devais posséder du sang de démon, ça m'apprendra à faire attention. »**_

Elle haussa les épaules et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Puis, il lui tendit le stylet avec lequel elle avait tenté de le tuer en une autre époque, en un autre lieu. Il désirait vérifier quelque chose.

 _ **« -Tu pourrais mourir... ce serait une fin digne de toi. »**_

La jeune femme saisit l'arme et l'examina une seconde -toute bonne histoire se devait de finir par un suicide- avant de le lui rendre, prononçant ses premiers paroles conscientes en démonique :

 _ **« -Ce n'est pas à elle d'en décider. »**_

« Elle », « moi »... elle ne savait plus vraiment. Son concept même de l'Identité vacillait dangereusement. Elle se leva, un peu maladroite, dans ce corps ayant autrefois appartenu à une femme au cœur froid mais revenant maintenant à Enoch. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci l'aida à tenir debout sur ses premiers pas, comme une enfant à qui il apprendrait à marcher, avant de murmurer, sachant qu'elle aurait entendue sa réflexion, même formulée en pensée :

 _ **« -Nous avons l'éternité pour danser désormais... »**_


End file.
